Love the Way you Lie A SasoSaku Story
by Ayu0345
Summary: A SasoSaku Story. Some mystery, lies, and luv at the same time!   Plz enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Love the Way you Lie**

**A SasoSaku Story**

**Chpt. 1**

"Ugh." groaned the girl with abnormal bright pink hair that was wearing an oversized cloak.

The girl blew on her hands, trying to give her frozen fingertips some warmth. There was only one other person with her that didn't seem phased by the cold and was strangely quiet. She'd been half expecting him to be complaining the whole time.

'I guess this is punishment,' the girl named Sakura thought, half sighing.

'I know I was slacking on my training, but did Tsunade really need to pair me with Naruto on top of sending me to the Land of Iron?' Sakura was eternally grateful Tsunade, her mentor was well again, and respected her greatly, but sometimes she can be a real—

"Sakura!" the boy named Naruto called, interrupting her thought.

Sakura looked up seeing as they had arrived to the old location of the Gokage Summit. Lady Tsunade had sent them back there as to see if they could find any more leads on the akatsuki, but mostly the rouge ninja Sasuke.

Sakura had long ago gotten over her love struck fantasy with the raven haired traitor. She was sick of running after an empty paged love story that had no happy ending with them ever being friends again.

"Naruto! Let's make sure the perimeters clear and then we can move in." Sakura shouted to the back of an orange jumpsuit with blonde hair that started walking away quietly.

'Man. Naruto's been so silent lately. I wonder if everything's ok.' Sakura thought watching him.

After 15 minutes the both of them had the perimeter secure and met up once again.

"We've got to stay quiet as we move closer. Ok Naruto? This isn't some extreme combat mission." Sakura said to Naruto with clouds of breath floating away.

"Right." he replied not meeting her eyes.

As they started to creep closer to the base Sakura caught sight of in the corner of her eye. But when she looked again nothing was there. She could've sworn she saw undeniable red against all the white snow.

"Sakura! Look out!" Naruto yelled just before she had enough time to dodge a kunai.

"Naruto we need to—" Sakura started to say, but Naruto just yelled back again.

"Let's head over there!" He was pointing to a snowy cliff that had a perfect view of the place.

They took off at a very fast pace and that's when 3 akatsuki jumped out, following behind. Sakura looked back and saw red hair. Her eyes grew wide as she realized it was Sasori of the Red Sand, as Grandma Chiyo had called him. He was supposed to be dead…

Bombs were triggered suddenly, sending Sakura almost off the mountain. This wasn't the greatest place to be fighting. Avalanches are likely to happen and on the small ledge there wasn't much space. Sakura stood up in the freezing snow taking out her own kunai as she saw the advancing akatsuki.

'Where's Naruto?' she thought just before a large rumble was heard.

Sakura looked up seeing the large rush of snow tumbling down towards her.

"Sakura move!" she heard Naruto scream from somewhere, but couldn't see him.

She was about to jump, but another explosion went off closer this time making her fall and hit her head on something hard. The avalanche was still coming right at her. Her vision was already blurring and she knew she couldn't make it.

But just when she closed her eyes she could feel her body getting carried away by someone whose hair tickled her now. The cold was really too much now that her clothes were soaked. She tried to open her eyes once more, but only saw a blur of dark red and black with two dark brown eyes staring at her.

"Troublesome girl…" Sakura heard before her eyes closed this time, she thought permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A SasoSaku Story**

**I Love the Way you Lie**

**Chpt. 2**

(Cont'd from last time in same place: still in the mountains)

"So this is the girl that nearly killed you? Eh Sasori-senpai un," Deidara commented on the unconscious girl with a snarky look on his face. "She doesn't look like much, I still can't believe—"

"Shut up fool. She's not as weak as she looks…" Sasori interrupted then trailed off.

They all stared at the pink haired girl trembling slightly in her sleep from the cold.

"We should leave now," Itachi said monotone, breaking the silence. "Deidara."

"I got it. You don't have to tell me." Deidara said grudgingly while making the clay bird appear.

'They're a quiet bunch,' Sasori thought as he looked over and saw 3 shadows.

'I almost pity the girl…' he finished as he scooped up Sakura bringing her with them on the clay monstrosity.

(A Little Later)

Sakura rolled over again dragging blankets off the bed. Yawning while she stretched, but then stopped when the pounding in her head became very apparent. She didn't open her eyes yet, as she was still very tired, but instead thought over what had happened earlier.

'What had happened earlier?' Sakura started contemplating.

While she was supposedly unconscious she could've sworn she heard other voices and people hovering over her. Last thing she remembered seeing was…

'Oh my god!'

Her eyes shot open, seeing she was in a dark room with an akatsuki symbol tapestry hanging on one wall. The bed she was laying on was surprisingly nice actually. It had a fluffy dark red comforter with tons of pillows almost like a princess style, only darker.

She swung her legs off the bed grabbing the edge trying to steady herself as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. She felt the side of her temple seeing as it was now bandaged.

Footsteps started making their way toward her door. Suddenly panicking with a clouded mind still, Sakura tried standing while reaching for a non-existent kunai pouch on her leg. As this person opened the door Sakura stumbled, falling to the floor but then quickly looked up.

"What kind of greeting is this un?" Deidara questioned not expecting a reply.

Sakura's heart was still beating fast as she scrambled to get back on the bed. Deidara saw her embarrassing struggle and reached out a smiling hand, but she flinched away from it.

"If you're going to be like that the whole time, there's going to be a problem. Kind gestures aren't too common around here un," Deidara remarked.

"Wha? What do you mean—" she started, but didn't finish as he held up his hand.

"Before you go all crazy with questions in that little pink bobble head of yours, I got to lay down all the rules of this place un," Deidara started as some one else appeared in the door way.

"Don't bother Deidara, there's a meeting." Sasori told him.

Sakura's eyes grew, but she still tried to keep a somewhat blank face.

"Here." Sasori said to her as he threw a bundle of dark clothing on the bed next to her.

"Wha—" she started.

"Don't." he stated blankly.

"Don't what?" Sakura couldn't help ask.

"Don't speak." He replied.

"_WHATTTT?" Inner Sakura yelled._

"Excuse me, but I have a right to ask what's going-"

"No you don't actually. Being our hostage means that you abide by our rules now," he stated all this monotone and continuing with, "I see that we will have to inform her slowly later Deidara."

"_That bastard!" Inner Sakura screamed, "How dare he?"_

"Get dressed in those clothes. You only have 10 minutes. After that we will attend the meeting all together," he finished looking at Deidara.

Sakura slowly spread the clothing across the bed after the two akatsuki members with no manners left. She put on the clothes and assessed herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a sleeveless kimono that was mostly black with red trimming and the akatsuki logo in the left bottom corner. It went straight down with a small slit up the leg on the right side. She had o white thigh high socks with over the knee boots. Also on the kimono was a red obon around the waist and a white tie on top of that.

'_Not bad, but it'd be better if it wasn't for the akatsuki…' she thought as a knock on the door was heard and Deidara barged in._

"Let's go. You're coming with us and no questions from here on." Deidara commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A SasoSaku Story**

**Chpt. 3**

"Let's go. You're coming with us and no questions from here on." Deidara commanded.

Sakura only glared at him, but still complied. Deidara nudged her to tell her to move, but that didn't help the shakiness she was already feeling. Her legs practically went to jell-o and she was going to crash down, but someone luckily caught her arm at the last moment.

Looking up she saw those hazel eyes again. "Be more careful next time?" he said with a slight smirk, making Inner Sakura again say some very unintelligible things.

Sasori however continued to keep hold of Sakura's arm until they made it to a giant wooden door. She didn't know what to make of it; either he didn't want her to flee or he was helping her.

Sasori was relieved to finally get to the doors. He was glad Deidara didn't notice the arm holding as they walked over here and the fact there was no usual bickering. He lightly tapped on the door and a raspy 'come in' followed, signaling him to open the door. As the 3 stepped through, Sasori could feel tension take over for some reason. Sasori looked over at the pink haired girl and saw her aqua marine eyes staring right back, trying not to show her slight worry. Sasori felt a pinch in his chest, but nothing was there when he looked down to check.

'That's…strange. Must be another glitch.'

Sakura was really starting to worry as she was forced to step closer to a strange figure, that was majorly wired up on different objects. The voice sounded like an old man as it spoke, "Sasori and Deidara…this is the women?"

"Yes, Master Pein. She is from the Hidden Leaf and is the one that is friends with the biju. She is also Lady Tsunade's current apprentice." Deidara practically recited.

While Sakura smirked at Deidara's whipped behavior, a woman with blue hair stepped out of the shadows. Sakura didn't even know this until she started to tend to the misshapen figure.

'My head must've been banged up badly if I'm this slow to see things.' Sakura was thinking as she saw everyone turn to her suddenly. The figure was now sitting up.

"Uhhh." Sakura could only muster out.

"I asked you…if you are a capable healer?" the man Sakura could now see, that had black hair in front of his face had croaked.

"Um…yes I would say so. I-I mean I'm still…or was in training still…" Sakura trailed off a little now fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I've seen her heal sir. She has the ability." Sasori spoke making Sakura's brain finally click.

'They must want me to heal him! But he's…'

"Come here Miss…Sakura. Please tell me yourself if you can heal me…and how long," the man named Pein told her wearily.

Sakura stepped toward him, seeing the horrible condition he was in.

'How could he have survived at all? His fight with Naruto nearly destroyed everything as it was.' Sakura still examined the body thoroughly and tried to calculate how long it would take to heal with her supply of chakra.

"Well…Miss Sakura?" he croaked again.

"Ummm…well with the daily supply of chakra I have it would take 3 months. Especially with the condition I'm in right now." Sakura finished slightly unsure about this still.

Everyone was silent for a little bit until the blue haired woman spoke.

"Make it 5 months, since you will be a bit low on chakra from missions you will be on."

"And…I-I apologize about the state…you're in," Pein spoke to her again, "It was only to weaken you." he finished, handing the woman something. She walked over in front of Sakura and before she could do anything, the woman put a black choker necklace around her neck. "This is…how should I say…our insurance of you." Sakura placed her hand on the cold metal on her neck.

"It's a tracker. And if you do try to run with it, it will eat away at your energy." the blue haired woman said dead serious.

"My name is Konan by the way. Your room, you have already seen and will be staying in."

At this point Sakura couldn't say anything even if she wanted to. Everything started to spin again and she soon found herself engulfed in cold darkness.

( Once again she is left in darkness….what's next? Stay tuned!) lol


End file.
